Dream Boy Or Girl?
by Star197
Summary: what happens when 4 girl's move to L.A... But One isn't a girl at the moment. what will carlos, Jo, and camille feel towards this new 'guy'
1. Chapter 1

************************Missy's P.O.V******************************************

today was... well there's lots of different ways to explain it

let's just start with the fact that me and my BFF's are moving to L.A

but the biggest shock is the one of my BFF's my or maynot be a BOY

it all started last week after marissa and me got discoved by gustavo rock, and me, dylan, marissa and kesley were having a sleepover

**************************Flash back***********************

"Guys, i can't belive were finally leaving!" Dylan yelled in exsitement

"i know right? it's gonna be awesome!" marissa yelled

"ya, me and mar will be singers, dee will be a dancer/actor and kes will be a song writer" i said happily

dylan started jumping "OMG! we should do something crazy, like a big bet that could change our lives! like that movie we wached las"

kesley cut her off "were not making a pregnency pact"

"i wasn't gonna say that, but what should we do?" dylan asked with a sad look

kesley spoke up "we cou"

the T.V interuped "L.A AUDDITIONS,WERE LOOKING FOR A MALE DANCER TO BE A MAIN CHARACTER ON SHAKE IT UP, BE AT TIME SQUARE ON JULY 3 12:00!"

"as i was saying, we cou"

dylan interputed this time "I GOT IT! do you have a knife? i need to cut my hair!"

************************End of flask back***********************************

that's how we ended up on a plain, me sitting beside the boy version of dee and a window

the part i find funny is, there's a slutty girl beside Dee, who must think she's a hot guy, cuz she's ALL over her

"dylan, want me to go get us drinks?" the slut asked

"whatever" dee repiled

after the slut left dylan turned to me "switch seats"

i sighed "as much as i enjoy watching that, it's disterbing and i gotta help my 'bro' out"

when the slut came back she was mad

"ummm... what ever your name is, MOVE! i need to talk to dylan" she yelled

"talk about what? how much you wanna rape him? FYI my BROTHER has a girlfriend" i yelled

"oh ya? well i don't see her, so MOVE YOUR ASS!" she yelled

"hey! don't talk to my sister that way, or i'll get marissa to beat you up" dylan said will pointing to mar in the seat ahead of us

"aww come on dilly, and i don't think she could beat me up!"the slut said

*************************10 min's later*********************************

"did you really have to punch her so hard her teeth fell out?" kesley asked marissa

"well she called be a fat bipolar freak! so yes i have to!" marissa repiled

"well this day has been, what's the word i'm looking for? eventfull?" i said

"heack ya! but i never knew i could be such a hot guy, do you guys think i'm sexy?" dylan asked while doing a funny dance

"dylan, if i didn't know you were a girl i might, but since i do know, i'm not atracted to you in any way" i said honestly

"what ever, i'm sexy and i know it!" dylan said

"kay, let's just get a cab and go to the hotel, before that slut gets police or something!" kesley said


	2. Chapter 2

**********kesley's P.O.V*************************

the four of us walked into a apartment building called the palm woods.

"oh my god! they have palm tress!" dylan yelled running up and hugging one

"dude! get down!" marissa yelled

"fine!"

"Guys! were in apartment 2k" missy said comeing over with te keys

"kay lets go" i said and we all started towards the elevator

********************carlos' P.O.V**********************

the elevator stopped on the lobby and i rushed out, trying to get to the pool

before i knew it, i was on the ground laying on some one

there eyes were so...blue, they ha the blondest hair i've seen

"sorry, i'm carlos!" i said while holding out my hand

"dylan" they said while shakeing my hand

at that second i thought i was in love, till...i realized dylan is a BOY!

"see you later carlos, i got two go" he said getting up and fallowing a mad looking blond girl

*************************James P.O.V********************************

when we got off the elevator carlos ran out and landed on a guy, for a second it looked like carlos thought it was a girl

i wasn't watching wear i was going, and walked into a smaller girl rich looking girl, almost knocking her over, till i caught her

"sorry, wasn't watching were i'm walking"

"its ok" she said with a smile

"the names diamond, james diamond" i said flashing my flirt smile

"missy king" she said flashing a smile simular to mine

i was just thinking about her when i realized, her last names king! like king interprizes, my mom's rival company

"king, like king interprizes?" i asked hopeg i'm wrong

"yep, my dad owns it. and since were on this subject, diamond, like diamond corperation?" she asked

"ya, i guess our paarents wouldn't want us to talk to each other" i said with a frown

"so? there not here, and my dad never said not to talk to you. he just said stay away from the diamonds" she said with a smirk

"but i'm a diamond"

"no, a diamond is a rock, your a person" she said smirking even more

"well i guess your right" i said

"see you later jamey" she said while fallowing a blond girl and a guy

i was kinda mad cuz that blond guy was ruffleing her hair and jumping up and down, like carlos does to us

**********************************Kendall's P.O.V********************************************************************

we walked out of the elevator and carlos bumped into a boy, and james bumped into a rich looking gil

but i'm smart so i'm not gonna bump into a

next thing i know i'm on top of a really pretty blond

i was so busey staring at her

"GET OFF ME!" she yelled annoyed

"sor sorry, i wasn't looking wher"

she cut me off "i don't care, just get off"

"my names kendall" i said holding out hand

she hit it away "i said i don't care"

"what's your name?" i asked

"why do you care?" she asked crossing her arms

"becaus"

she cut me off "let me guess, you thought i was a pretty girl that you could get in bed"

she was way off "NO! i-i-i" i said trying to think of what to say

"i said i don't care! and FYI, i have a boyfriend!" she said

"oh really?" i asked thinking she was lying like Jo did

"yes, his name is cody, here's a pic" she said pulling out her phone

sure enough there she was with a hot blond guy, witha six pack

"wow" i said

"see you later blondie" she said while walking off with a blond haired guy fallowing her

*******************************Logan's P.O.V*************************************

carlos, james and even kendall all ran into people

i just stood there watching, till some one caught my eye

there was a small girl wit black glasses, and brown hair. if i didn't know any better i'd think she a doll

she must have noticed me stareing because she smiled and waved

i walked over to her "!" i said so fast

"my names Kesley adams, nice to meet you logan" she said very quitely

"i ummmm, i'm sorry about my friends!" i said

"sorry about mine" the said

"ummmm witch room is yours?" i asked trying to find something to talk about

"2k, how about you?" she asked a little bit louder

"2J, i guess were right beside each other" i said with a smile

"KESLEY!" yelled a blond hair boy, with a black haired, blond haired girls

"sorry, logan i have to go, i hope to see you later" she said with a smile smile before walking off

"bye" i said with a wave

carlos, kendall, and james walked over

"missy is so cute" james said

"marissa is so...well hard headed" kendall said

"kesley is so quite" i said

"do you guys think dylan's gay?" carlos said out o the blue

we all just stared at him

"carlos, do you like dylan?" james asked

"NO! i'm not gay! i'm gonna go see the jeniffers now!" carlos yelled

"guys, you don't think?" i asked

"no, it's probably because that guy looks a little like a girl" james said

"well lets go to the pool!" kendall said changeing the subject 


End file.
